Uncertain Truths
by always krissy
Summary: "Sirius was now certain about one more thing. He'd never be anything *but* uncertain when it came to Snape." [Sirius/Snape, 1/1]


Title: Uncertain Truths  
Author: Krissy  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the lot, not me.  
Author's Notes: This is set in the MWPP days. And this is for Anna. Pairing: Sirius Black/Severus Snape (implied James/Lily)  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: My site (http://autumn.anyanka.net/fanfic), anywhere else please ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius Black was only certain about two things in life.  
  
One: James, Remus, Peter, and Lily would always be there for him. No matter what.  
  
This theory has been tested many times, sometimes stupidly, and Sirius wondered why they talked to him still.  
  
Like when he kissed Lily, because he was trying to determine if staring at Remus' arse was just a fluke, or if...  
  
James hadn't spoken to him for a week, Lily had slapped him, and then things had cooled down and confessions were made and here they were. Happy as a clam again.  
  
Two: James and Lily would marry, have a kid, and give it some dorky name that they'd probably regret, but by then, it would be legal.  
  
It was just who they were and Sirius knew them better than he knew himself.  
  
There were many things that he was uncertain about.  
  
Like if he'd continue to be on the Quidditch team this year, because he was struggling in Charms, and Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased with him.  
  
She told him that her Quidditch players should be getting some of the highest marks, not dragging their feet and barely passing.  
  
It was only one class!  
  
But it was enough to make turn that "uncertain" into an "unsure" with the professor.  
  
He was also uncertain about Severus Snape.  
  
He was an evil git, but why was Sirius staring at him during Potions? Why did his voice get caught in his throat when he insulted him? Why did his face burn brighter during their weekly fights?  
  
Every accidental brush of fingers, every shove of their shoulders, breath on his face...  
  
He dreaded their weekly engagements now. He could see it in Snape's eyes, too. The uncertainty, the fright, the excuses just to be near him.  
  
They were both scared boys caught up in something unknown, hate, and an acknowledged rivalry.  
  
Sirius was now certain about one more thing.  
  
He'd never be anything *but* uncertain when it came to Snape.  
  
And truth be known, he liked that.  
  
He wanted to just live in the moment.  
---  
  
They were staring at each other across the Quidditch pitch.  
  
James hovered on his broom near by, frowning. He was worried about Sirius.  
  
He and Snape had been going at each other more than usual lately. And he suspected why, of course, and he was certain that he was right, but...  
  
It wouldn't bother him, not really, but he remembered Sirius' whispered confession after he'd kissed Lily.  
  
'I think I'm gay.'  
  
They'd all been shocked and Sirius had spoken again.  
  
'Or, I don't know. I like blokes, just as much as I like girls, I think maybe more...'  
  
It had been a stressful few days following that announcement, but then they'd embraced their troubled friend again. It took guts to admit that, James knew that, and he loved Sirius just as much as he did before.  
  
Who cares if it meant hearing Lily and Sirius discussing who had the best arse? He had nearly choked on his pumpkin juice when they decided it was him.  
  
'You're my best friend,' Sirius had told him, 'how could I not think you have the best arse? Besides, have you ever *looked* at it?'  
  
James had given him a look and was now self-conscious of how he walked in front of the other students at Hogwarts. That's all he needed, thinking people were *staring* at him...  
  
"You are an awful git!"  
  
The horribly lame line from Sirius stole James' attention back from his thoughts. The three of them were the only remaining people on the field and James couldn't help but wonder if he should take his leave.  
  
But he was curious. He could tell from the tension that this would be the end and he wanted to see their angsty story of 'I hate you, don't like you, you evil git' played out.  
  
He knew this chapter would be ending.  
  
He could also guess their outcome.  
  
They'd never make it.  
  
Snape was too tied into his Slytherin beliefs to *give* him something, anything. He was raised to hate, and James knew he wouldn't turn his back on his family, awful as they were. Sirius was too Gryffindor to turn his back on his friends and the innocent to kill, his family as well. He would never make it within Snape's grasps.  
  
"That's *all* you got, Black?"  
  
"This is all I'm going to give you."  
  
James shook his head, peering down at the two. They used to be so good at insults. So good at hurting each other. Now the both of them were like struggling five year olds.  
  
And in a way they were.  
  
They inched closer to each other and were just glaring at one another. Their faces were only inches apart and he knew what was coming next.  
  
And that's why he straightened himself on his broom and floated away from them, not watching as they soon savagely embraced.  
  
They were going to have just one moment.  
  
James was certain about that.  
  
And James was never certain about anything.  
  
  
  
-END. 


End file.
